Hego
Hego was a member and leader of the disbanded Huntsmen team Team Go. Appearance Hego is a tall muscular man who wears a black and blue combat suit. Personality Biography When he was a child a comet fell from the sky and crashed into the family tree house which he and his four siblings were in at the time. They surprisingly survived but had been exposed to a rare form of cosmic radiation that manifested in glowing energy similar to Auras but different in many ways that later came to be known as the Glow. The cosmic radiation altered their bodies, giving them abilities that were powerful even for the standards of a Hunter. Later tests proved that the Glow had made it impossible for their Aura to be awakened since they were both different forms of energy. It appeared the cosmic radiation that created the Glow conflicted with the power of the Aura since it granted similar abilities. The Glow gave them the potential to match any Hunter in combat and thus the loss of Aura was not regarded as a complete loss. Attempts to understand and even duplicate the Glow were met with failure, leaving only Team Go the only Humans on Earth with the Glow. Hego with his siblings would later on form Team Go which would become one of the best Hunter teams in America, originating from Go City where they main base of operations was set up. They took on many missions, all of them successful in the first few years of Team Go's existence. However Hego as leader began demanding more dangerous missions, pushing his team risks themselves in many areas where the Grimm thrived in heavy numbers. Eventually however it seemed their success caused a reaction as Team Go suddenly found themselves fending off a massive Grimm attack on Go City. Team Go was the first line of defense while the civilians were evacuated. The Grimm came in large numbers, slowly overwhelming Team Go even after more Hunters and soldiers arrived to evacuate the city. It was during the attack that Team Go suffered a rift when Shego began advising the team to retreat with the civilians but Hego refused, ordering Team Go to hold position and continue fighting the Grimm Horde. This decision was a mistake that led to the deaths of one of the Wego twins and Mego who sacrificed himself to allow his surviving siblings time to escape. The surviving Wego fell into a coma, suffering a serious injury and the shock of seeing his twin brother die. Team Go was dissolved shortly after with Shego disappearing after a furious confrontation with Hego who withdrew himself from public eye. He would later appear a year later, rescuing a village under attack from the Grimm and began taking missions again, moving from city to city. He has thus far refused to comment on the status of his surviving brother and missing sister and maintains a strict business with his clients. Powers and Abilities Hego as wielder of the Blue Glow has the power of super strength and endurance. Relationships Family Shego - Mego - Wego Twins - Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes